Failed experiment
by Stas The Whale
Summary: Alphys's failed experiment with the "Determination". Warning: Almost all the possible spoilers for the true lab stuff.


ENTRY NUMBER 5

*I've done it.

*Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs.

*I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death.

*The will to keep living…

*The resolve to change fate.

Let's call this power…*

."Determination"*

ENTRY NUMBER 6

*Asgore asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down".

Their bodies came in today.*

*They're still comatose…

*And soon, they'll all turn into dust.

*But what happens if I inject "determination" into them?

*If their SOULs persist after they perish, then…

*Freedom might be closer than we all thought.

Alphys injected "determination" into each of the bodies. They came just now and hadn't much time until turning to dust. Alphys knew how important this experiment is. It's the only way to break the barrier and set the monsters free.

ENTRY NUMBER 9

*Things aren't going well.

*None of the bodies has turned into dust, so I can't get the SOULs.

*I told the families that I would give them the dust back for the funerals.

*People are starting to ask me what's happening.

*What do I do?

Why nothing happened? Was the "determination" preventing the bodies from turning to dust? But… It was supposed to affect the SOUL, not the body…

It must happen earlier or later…

ENTRY NUMBER 12

*Nothing is happening.

*I don't know what to do.

*I'll just keep injecting everything with "determination."

*I want this to work.

Alphys started losing hope. Maybe she shall just tell Asgore that this experiment is a dead case?

But suddenly, one of the bodies slightly moved. Barely visible, but it happened. The body's eye lids shuddered…

ENTRY NUMBER 13

*One of the bodies opened its eyes.

So the "determination" had the power for bodies and SOULs to resist the death…

ENTRY NUMBER 14

*Everyone that had fallen down…

*…has woken up.

*They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong.

*I thought they were goners…?

ENTRY NUMBER 15

*Seems like this research was a dead end…

*But at least we got a happy ending out of it…?

*I sent the SOULs and the vessel back to Asgore.

*And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive.

*I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :)

Alphys looked at monsters whom few days ago she considered goners. Well, that's what "determination" can be used for-to prevent death among monsters. Also something, isn't it?

Alphys checked the health of each monster. Everything seemed fine until now. She just picked the phone to call the families to inform them when exactly she means to send everyone home, when suddenly Mrs. Drake approached.

 _-A-Alphys… I feel… Odd...-_

Alphys examined her with quick look and saw as her feathers melted slowly. Alphys gasped.

 _-W-wait here, I will bring the injectors.-_

She ran as fast as she could, on her way colliding with Whimselot. He muttered something, but Alphys didn't hear. She grabbed the "determination" and the injectors and hurried back. When she came, what she saw shocked her…

ENTRY NUMBER 16

*No No NO NO NO NO NO

Talent agent of Shyren's sister with Aaron's arms and Moldybugg's head above it.

 _-Oh, no…-_

The equipment fell from Alphys's hands to the floor. She turned around just to see a bird that mumbled some incomprehensible things. Its head was Astigmatism turned to a side, its wings was Final Froggit's body and it had Whimselot's legs. And it wasn't everything. A huge, dog-like creature with hole where the face is supposed to be and with a lot of legs. But worst of all…

 _-Sno-wy… Sno-wy…-_

Snowdrake's mother still had some of her own memory in the body mixed with sixteen others. It seemed as if a couple of Vegetoids replaced her eyes and she was falling apart.

Alphys was shocked.

The "determination"... It destroyed the magic that was holding the monsters' bodies together!Suddenly her phone rang and she nearly fainted.

Suddenly her phone rang and she nearly fainted. Shyren! She tried to call her earlier but she wouldn't pick up. What is she supposed to say now?! She picked the call.

 _-Alphys...? I want to ask when my sister will be back home.-_

 _-Uuuuh… I… I will call back.-_

Alphys hung up. She was too scared to tell what happened. Listening to the growls and attempts to talk of the monsters, Alphys ran from the ture lab, up to her room, shaking.

 _-What have I done..-_

ENTRY NUMBER 19

*The families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home.

*What am I supposed to say?

*I don't even answer the phone anymore.

Letters flooded Alphys's table. Doggo, Dogi, the Drakes, Shyren, Froggit… She feared to open them. She feared to answer. She felt so ashamed… So foolish. What if others will gain knowledge of her failure? She didn't even want to think what then…

ENTRY NUMBER 20

*Asgore left me five messages today.

*Four about everyone being angry

*One about this cute teacup he found that looks like me

*Thanks Asgore.

Alphys sat on the edge of the waterfall. Garbage was falling from the one above, but she fixed her gaze on the one beneath. Where does it go? She would keep looking there if something didn't fall from the waterfall above near her. It looked like a… disk. Maybe something interesting to watch or listen about humans?

ENTRY NUMBER 21

*I spend all my time at the garbage dump now.

*It's my element


End file.
